Lego Star Trek: The Videogame
In Lego Star Trek the videogame you can play through all the movies (Except Nemesis), most of the Next Generation episodes, a few early Voyager episodes, and classic episode the Trouble with Tribbles! Characters # Admiral Marcus # Albert Einstein # Alexander Rozhenko # Alexander Rozhenko (Ancient West) # Amanda # Amanda (Reboot) # Amelia Earheart # Arne Darvin # B'ellenna Torres # B'etor # Borg Drone # Borg Queen # Captain Janeway # Captain Picard # Captain Picard (Dixon Hill) # Captain Picard (Grey) # Captain Picard (Locutus) # Captain Picard (Rascal) # Captain Picard (Tuxedo) # Cardassian Soldier # Chakotay # Chancellor Gorkon # Commander Riker # Commander Riker (Grey) # Commander Riker (No Beard) # Cyrano Jones # Data # Data (Grey) # Data (Sherlock Holmes) # Data (Thine Own Self) # David Marcus # Deanna Troi # Deanna Troi (Ancient West) # Deanna Troi (Blue) # Deanna Troi (Grey) # Deanna Troi (Red) # Doctor Carol Marcus # Doctor Carol Marcus (Reboot) # Doctor Crusher # Doctor Crusher (Coat) # Doctor Crusher (Grey) # Doctor Mccoy # Doctor Mccoy (Classic) # Doctor Mccoy (Reboot) # Doctor Tolian Soran # Eli Hollander # Eli Hollander (Data) # Ensign Ro # Ensign Ro (Rascal) # Ferengi Soldier # Frank Hollander # General Chang # Geordi La Forge # Geordi La Forge (Grey) # Geordi La Forge (Red Shirt) # Guinan # Guinan (Rascal) # Harry Kim # Hikaru Sulu # Hikaru Sulu (Classic) # Hikaru Sulu (Reboot) # Hugh # Humanoid Creator # James T. Kirk # James T. Kirk (Green) # James T. Kirk (Motion Picture) # James T. Kirk (Reboot) # Jayla # Jonathan Archer # Keiko O'Brien # Keiko O'Brien (Rascal) # Kes # Khan # Khan (Reboot) # Klingon Judge # Klingon Soldier # Klingon Soldier (Classic) # Klingon Soldier (Reboot) # Krall # Krall (Human) # Koloth # Lieutenant Barclay # Lore # Lore (Borg) # Lursa # Miles O'Brien # Nausicaan # Neelix # Nero # Pakled # Pakled Captain # Pavel Chekov # Pavel Chekov (Classic) # Pavel Chekov (Reboot) # Professor Moriarty # Q # Q (21st Century) # Q (Admiral) # Q (Aldeberan Serpent) # Q (Cadet) # Q (Data) # Q (Explorer) # Q (General) # Q ("God") # Q (Judge) # Q (Mariachi) # Q (Marshal) # Q (Monk) # Q (Napoleon) # Q (Powerless) # Reginald Barclay # Romulan Soldier # Ru'afo # Sarek # Sarek (Classic) # Sarek (Reboot) # Scotty # Scotty (Classic) # Scotty (Reboot) # Sigmund Freud # Sir Isaac Newton # Solanagen Based Enemy # Spock # Spock (Classic) # Spock (Old) # Spock (Reboot) # Stephen Hawking # Sybok # Tasha Yar # The Caretaker # The Doctor # The Traveler # Tom Paris # Tribble # Tuvok # Uhura # Uhura (Classic) # Uhura (Reboot) # Vidiian # Wesley Crusher # Wesley Crusher (Grey Shirt) # Worf # Worf (Ancient West) # Worf (Grey) # Worf (Red Shirt) # Zeframe Cochrane DLC Characters # Andorian # Captain Archer # Captain Kirk (Classic) # Captain Sisko # Doctor Phlox # Founder # Founder Leader # Hirogen Warrior # Gorn Captain # Gul Dukat # Khan (Classic) # James T. Kirk (Classic) # Jem'Hadar Warrior # Kang # Kira Nerys # Kor # Miles O'Brien (DS9) # Odo # One # Orion # Romulan Soldier (Classic) # Seven of Nine # Suliman Goon # Talosian # Tellerite # Tholian # Worf (DS9) Levels Original Series Levels The Trouble with Tribbles Star Trek: The Motion Picture Levels Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Levels Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Levels Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home Levels Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Levels Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Levels Next Generation Levels (Season 1) Encounter at Farpoint The Naked Now Code of Honor The Last Outpost Where No One Has Gone Before Hide And Q The Big Goodbye Datalore Next Generation Levels (Season 2) Where Silence Has Lease Elementary, Dear Data A Matter of Honor The Measure of A Man Contagion The Royale Time Squared Q Who Samaritan Snare Next Generation Levels (Season 3) Evolution The Bonding Booby Trap Deja Q Yesterday's Enterprise Hollow Pursuits The Most Toys The Best of Both Worlds Part 1 Next Generation Levels (Season 4) The Best of Both Worlds Part 2 Suddenly Human Remember Me Legacy Future Imperfect Final Mission Data's Day Clues Galaxy's Child The Nth Degree The Drumhead The Mind's Eye In Theory Next Generation Levels (Season 5) The Game A Matter of Time New Ground Hero Worship The Masterpiece Society Conundrum Power Play Cause and Effect The First Duty Imaginary Friend I, Borg The Next Phase The Inner Light Times Arrow Part 1 Next Generation Levels (Season 6) Times Arrow Part 2 Realm of Fear Schisms Rascals Characters: Captain Picard (Rascal), Commander Riker, Guinan (Rascal), Alexander Rozhenko, Ensign Ro (Rascal), Keiko O'Brien (Rascal) New Characters: Captain Picard (Rascal), Guinan (Rascal), Alexander Rozhenko, Ensign Ro (Rascal), Keiko O'Brien (Rascal) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Ferengi Soldier Bosses: Story: A Fistful of Datas Characters: Worf (Ancient West), Deanna Troi (Ancient West), Alexander Rozhenko (Ancient West) New Characters: Worf (Ancient West), Deanna Troi (Ancient West), Alexander Rozhenko (Ancient West) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: The Quality of Life The Chain of Command Part 1 The Chain of Command Part 2 Ship in A Bottle Aquiel Face of the Enemy Tapestry Starship Mine The Chase Frame of Mind Suspicions Second Chances Timescape Descent Part 1 Next Generation Levels (Season 7) Descent Part 2 Liaisons Interface Gambit Part 1 Gambit Part 2 Phantasms Force of Nature Parallels The Pegasus Thine Own Self Masks Genesis Firstborn All Good Things Star Trek: Generations Levels Star Trek: First Contact Levels Star Trek: Insurrection Levels Voyager Levels (Season 1) Caretaker Parallax Time and Again Phage The Cloud Eye of the Needle Emanations Prime Factors State of Flux Heroes and Demons Characters: Chakotay, Tuvok, The Doctor New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: Cathexis Jetrel Learning Curve Voyager Levels (Season 2) The 37s Star Trek (2009) Levels Star Trek: Into Darkness Levels Pranking the Natives Characters New Characters Trouble at Starfleet Khan? The Admiral's Folly Fixing the Ship The Wrath of Spock Characters: Spock (Reboot), Uhura (Reboot) New Characters: New Characters for Purchase: Khan (Reboot) Bosses: Khan (100 Hearts) Story: Star Trek: Beyond Levels Negotiations Characters: Captain Kirk (Reboot) New Characters for Purchase: Enemies: Bosses: Story: Ship Attack Sliding with the Enterprise Jayla Camp Attack Rock Until You Die The Final Battle Category:Video Games Category:Star Trek Category:Unfinished Category:Articles by Leostales Category:Articles Without Images Category:2019